Tumbling Dice
by vikinggoddss
Summary: Takes place in season 7 when Thirteen returns with House after getting out of prison & breaks off into A/U from there. Thirteen and Chase finally realize taking a chance and rolling the dice again with love isn't always a bad thing...
1. Chapter 1

**Tumbling Dice **

**By: Taz (vikingggoddss)**

**Pairing: Robert Chase & Remy (Thirteen) Hadley**

**T for now but will change to M later on.**

**I love House and the show, especially Chase! Gahd, he's so sexy and hot! I already miss him. :( **

**I always wanted him to get with Thirteen—they'd be so darned pretty together! Hehe.**

**Anyhoo, here's me making that happen since the writers never gave it to us. **

**Feedback and comments are totally appreciated.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Prodigal Daughter Returns:**

Remy 'Thirteen' Hadley was nervous as she walked back into PPTH for the first time in almost a year. After finding him waiting for her when she exited the gates of prison a few days ago, House had taken her on a road trip of the most bizarre kind. And while they'd bonded over building a super spud-gun to defeat House's teenage nemesis, her former boss had somehow talked her into coming back to work for him, too. How he'd done it, she really didn't know. When she'd left here almost a year ago, she'd sworn to never-ever return. But, she supposed, her need to want to reconnect could have something to do it. Prison changed a person. Well, then again, so did killing the one person she'd been closer to than anyone else in the world; her brother. Seeing him deteriorate right before her very eyes had also snuffed out something vital within Remy.

Hope.

She no longer had it. She'd had to witness firsthand what she was in for with her Huntington's and it had been horrible. Her mother's decent into the disease had been so long ago that she'd been too young to really understand what had taken Mom away; but her brother's demise had been a harsh dose of reality. He'd suffered. They both had. Giving him a peaceful way out had been a far better option than continue watching him slowly waste away into the agonizing, ugly death waiting for him.

In the end it had been the only option and Thirteen didn't regret her decision one bit. She did miss him though.

House had said he'd kill her when the time came—she was going to hold him to that, she thought, as she punched the up button on the elevator that would take her to the Diagnostics Department. It was like taking a trip back in time—when she'd first gotten the fellowship with House, she'd had a zest for life and medicine. Working for House wasn't easy. He was a complete and utter ass most of the time. He could be ruthless and often more than a little insane when diagnosing a case, but he was brilliant and Remy had to admit, she missed the excitement of working a differential with him and the team.

When the elevators opened, Thirteen took a deep breath and stepped off the car. Her stride was confident and determined as she walked the corridor towards the glass doors of House's office/conference room. She was still the same person, basically, but if the last year had taught her anything, it had taught her that life was too damned short and she had one shot at it. She had better make it count. After helping her brother die, she'd promised herself to make whatever time she had left count-even if she really didn't believe in happily ever after anymore.

Remy pushed open the doors, glad no one was there yet. In those quiet moments she had a few minutes to prepare herself for the inevitable questions she knew she would face today. The only upside was that she wouldn't have to answer any of the; 'What was prison like?' or 'What did it feel like when you put that needle in your brother's arm?' questions that would arise if the team knew her *actual* circumstances. House had promised her he wouldn't tell anyone and surprisingly, she believed him; despite his motto that 'everybody lies'.

Yeah, House lied. He did _a lot_ of things when it suited him, but, outing her didn't benefit him or a patient, so Thirteen felt confident he'd keep her secrets.

She started setting up for the day…reacquainting herself with the feel of the place when the door opened and a rather dreary, heavy-set red head dressed in a too short plaid skirt, dark stockings and a frilly blouse came in. She had a lab coat on which meant she was a doctor, not a lost visitor.

Thirteen glanced at her questioningly, but didn't say a word. She rarely played her hand first.

"You must be Dr. um… Thirteen?" It was said more as a question than a statement of fact.

Thirteen took in the really bad wardrobe and her brow shot up. The girl seemed far too chipper to be on House's team—not to mention House could be a pig where women were concerned so Thirteen assumed the young woman was either some kind of genius or House had totally changed his views on women, philosophy and his practice in general.

Yeah, like House would ever change!

"Remy Hadley," she corrected, not at all sure why she said that, since she'd never had a problem being called Thirteen before. "Nice to meet you."

Just then the whole team came in and in between all the hugs, the welcome backs, and questions (some hostile-at least from Foreman) Remy realized she was still a good fit and it felt good to be back.

It was only when Chase pulled her in for a hug, that Remy had second thoughts. His hard chest pressed up against her breasts and for just a second Remy felt a tingle ripple through her and settle in her belly. Her hands fluttered down his back and God, he was so…firm. Remy suppressed the shudder of raw desire she felt, putting it down to the fact that it had been a long time in between sexual partners for her. She swung both ways, (everyone knew it) but she'd had zero interest in satisfying any urges with the women she'd met in prison. Chase's arms wrapped around her even tighter and his cologne invaded her senses. He smelled sexy as hell and she suddenly had the insane urge to toss him onto the glass conference table, rip his clothes off and see for herself if he lived up to the gossip the nurses at PPTH used to spread about him and his sexual prowess.

House's sarcastic voice broke them apart. "Aww, look at that," he mocked, pausing in the doorway and leaning on his cane. "Fresh out of rehab and you already have a new playmate." Remy turned away, letting her long hair curtain her face to hide how flustered she was. Chase flushed too and House seemed pleased with their reaction. "Hey, at least you're going for pretty this time and not apathetic…" he groused, limping into the conference room. He glanced Foreman's way. "Because we all know how well _that _worked out, don't we?"

The word rehab had everyone shooting off a fresh round of questions. Thirteen shook her head at House's false, yet plausible excuse as to why she was AWOL for a year. "I thought we wouldn't mention the rehab," she said, picking the lesser of two evils to focus the team on. She'd rather them inquire about some make-believe problem rather than the all-too-real reason she'd actually been gone for a year.

House shrugged and hobbled over to his desk. "I thought it best to get it out in the open. It'll alleviate all the awkward lies."

"Wow," she said, playing her part. "I haven't even put on a lab coat yet and you're already violating my privacy. Thanks, House, I think that's a record, even for you."

Foreman glared at Remy, his stoic mask slipping just a tad. "I never even knew you had a problem. When were you going to tell me?"

House smirked and answered before Thirteen had a chance to. "See? Awkward." He tilted his head and added to the already melting pot of drama. "And he didn't even mention you and Chase practically groping each other? Weird." He shrugged and did his 'aw-shucks' look. "Because that's the first thing I'd have asked about if you were my ex, but then again…he_ is_ Robo-Doc…" He made a sad face and taunted, "Don't hate him cuz he's cold, maybe he's just built that way."

Thirteen spared Eric a small glance as she answered his questions. "I'm fine and I didn't have a problem when we were dating. And I don't have a relationship with Chase," she added, turning back to House and crossing her arms.

"Funny, I didn't say relationship. I said playmate…as in meaningless sex—which according to the nurses on the second floor Chase is rather good at, but_…" _House's grin turned predatory and Remy realized her mistake too late. She wanted to take it back, but it was out there. And like a shark smelling blood in the water, House honed in on her slip of the tongue. _"You _said relationship…which means you think there's a potential for a relationship-which means sex with Chase wouldn't be meaningless-it'd be meaningful." His eyes darted back and forth between Chase, Thirteen and Foreman; all of which were wearing varying looks of shock, dismay, and anger.

House grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Interesting," he said and surprisingly let it go as he tossed a file at each of his staff. "Kendall Pearson. 16-year-old aspiring pirate."

"She's that Canadian kid who's trying to be the youngest person to sail around the world, right?" Chase commented, doing his best to ignore what House had just insinuated, even while his eyes kept going back to Remy speculatively.

To her credit, Thirteen managed to not let House's comments get the best of her, nor did she return any of Chase's questioning gazes. Letting the team, or worse, House see that she was affected by the Australian doctor would be like waving a red flag in front of bull—not a good idea. She and Chase hadn't been exactly close before she'd left, but she'd always thought he was extremely good looking. What woman with eyes wouldn't? He'd showed a definite interest in her, too, but she'd shot him down the one time he'd actually made a pass at her. The timing had been off, not to mention, having him bluntly ask her to sleep with him hadn't been up to par with his normally charming seduction techniques. Then there was Foreman...

The phrase 'once bitten-twice shy' came to mind and Remy wasn't at all sure she wanted to travel down that road again-especially with a man with Chase's reputation with women.

House watched Chase as he stared intently at Thirteen. Meanwhile, Thirteen focused on anything, but Chase. There was a definite attraction between Chase and Thirteen and his internal radar to sense trouble brewing between his team went up another notch. He almost rubbed his hands together in glee. The possibilities to torment here was phenomenal. Especially Chase. He was like one huge hormone-chasing anything in a skirt. He went through women like Kleenex and if anyone would give him a dose of his own medicine—it'd be Remy Hadley. And if it blew the proverbial lid off Foreman's top—well then, that was just gravy.

House's blue eyes sparkled with mischief, yet he kept it all business for the time being.

"She collapsed yesterday during a practice run. Luckily for us, cameras were there," he said, hitting a button on the remote for the flat screen. A shot of a sailboat with one person on deck flashed across the TV. "Corporate sponsors want us to check that's she seaworthy before the clock strikes the 'you're too old to set a record.'" He glanced at the team. "Gives us three days."

Masters glanced up from the chart. "Could be simple dehydration. She told the Coast Guard she had felt dizzy."

House shook his head. "Pulse and BP were normal at the time of the rescue. It's not dehydration."

Taub was focusing on the screen, watching it intently. "What about her back?" The team paused, House included and he replayed a part of the DVD. "Look," he said pointing to the T.V. "Right before the collapse, she hit the small of her back on the railing. Damaged adrenal glands caused adrenal insufficiencies, which caused the collapse."

House smiled slowly. "Nice. Blood draws every 15 minutes for four hours. Let's track her cortisol." And then just as everyone got to their feet House gave a small smile and said, "Oh and let's see if we can solve this one in less time than it takes Chase to…oh, I don't know, convince Thirteen he'd be the best choice in her previously long list of crappy choices."

Foreman; who'd been, so far, watching the entire drama unfold silently, finally let out a long sigh. "Okay, stop," he said. "Chase and Thirteen aren't sleeping together."

"Oh, you'd like to think it'll never happen, wouldn't you?" House fired back, sarcasm dripping off his every word. "But look at them. Both so pretty it makes your eyes hurt, don't it?" House paused and ignored Chase's and Thirteen's dramatic eye rolls at his theatrics. "We all know Chase can score a hat-trick with the ladies." House said; reminding Foreman of the wedding they'd attended last year where Chase had slept with three women in one night. "Landing Thirteen after all this time would be a grand slam or do you really think she'll never date again?"

Foreman took a deep, calming breath. "No, but I do wonder why you're so curious?"

"And I wonder why you aren't?" House fired back. "Or you're in denial. Either way—you're an idiot. Go run the tests. Chase you and Thirteen do the blood draws," he added, turning away from his team, effectively dismissing them and leaving them to deal with the can of worms he'd just opened.

There was a long pause where you could almost hear a pin drop as Chase, Thirteen and Foreman all stared at each other, but then Foreman let out a sigh and suggested they focus on the patient and not House and his insanity.

Chase seemed about to say something and Remy held her breath, praying he wouldn't make mention of House and his comments, but then he nodded and Remy exhaled a soft sigh of relief.

As she left the room, Thirteen thought she was in the clear; that is until Chase took hold of her elbow and held her back as the rest of the team headed for the elevators. Shit! What if he had sensed that House was onto something and not just doing his usual House nonsense of divide and conquer?

"Is he right?" he asked without preamble.

She didn't even try and pretend she didn't know what he was talking about, but she did try and circumvent his curiosity. "House says things designed to cause tension between his team. You know that. He's done it to you how many times?"

"That's not what I asked you," Chase said, those brilliant blue/green eyes searching hers, as if he could find the answer there.

Thirteen looked away. She'd told herself she'd start living life, but faced with the prospect of opening up and letting someone in again, well, she found it harder than she'd expected.

She took a deep breath and faced Chase squarely. "No," she lied. "He's just trying to stir the pot. Don't take it personally."

He didn't look convinced, as a matter of fact, his intent scrutiny of her was way too close to House's for Remy's liking, and for a brief, terrifying second, she thought he might actually call her a liar! Her heart lodged somewhere in her throat, as her mind raced for an escape, but then his expression changed, and a brief flash of disappointment washed over his handsome face before he became as expressionless as Foreman, on his best day.

"Fine," he was all he said, but Remy heard the cool professionalism in his voice and for some reason, it bugged her far more than it should.

XXXHOUSEXXX

**Please leave a review or comment & let me know what ya think. Is the UST good or should it be sooner and thicker? Let me know peeples!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tumbling Dice **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the House M.D. characters and get no financial gain from using them in my story.**

**Thank you for all the great reviews! I was really nervous about writing this coz I haven't written a word in a long, long time. So, thanks for making me feel welcomed back.**

**Taz**

********HOUSE*******

**Part Two **

**You Can't Always Get What You want**

Two days later, Chase and Masters were giving Kendall an M.R.I. after Master's had got an epiphany following a run-in with House/Wilson and their chickens.

"Salmonella enteritis was a nice catch," Chase complimented.

Masters beamed. "Thanks." She started clicking buttons on the machine. "Starting on the soft tissue windows."

"Once this case is over, you going back to surgery?" Chase asked, curious because House had seemed to be trying to get her to stay on the team.

"That's the plan." She paused and then said, "So, what's your plan?"

He frowned. "What do you mean? I'm not planning on leaving. At least not anytime soon."

"No, I mean about Dr. Hadley." His eyes widened comically and his jaw dropped a little and she giggled. "I saw the way you looked at her when House said she had a crush on you."

He almost laughed out loud at the word 'crush' and Thirteen being mentioned in the same sentence. He couldn't imagine Remy Hadley with a crush. It was too schoolgirl. No. If Thirteen wanted him, it would be with a white-hot, raw passion that would burn. And, it certainly wouldn't be described as a crush. She was far too passionate for something so tame. Unfortunately though, it seemed she didn't want him at all considering she'd shot him down once again. Chase wasn't looking for strike three.

"That's just House being House. He's trying to stir the pot," he said, almost parroting the words Thirteen had said to him a few hours earlier. "And I didn't look at her," he added as an after-thought, irritated and maybe a bit embarrassed that he'd been so transparent.

"Yes, you did. You were staring actually. And you looked…hungry," she whispered, biting her lip.

Chase was glad for the dim lighting in the room because he could feel his face flush. "I did not!" he retorted hotly.

"Maybe you didn't realize it, but you did," she contradicted. "I've seen you flirt with a lot of women, but I've never seen you look so…attracted to any of them before. You must really like her," she said softly. Chase gave her a curious glance, but she wasn't done yet. She plastered on a bubbly smile and continued. "That's nice. I mean, because it's obvious she likes you too. But then again, who wouldn't? You're handsome and a Doctor. That's like the total package, right?" She paused in her rambling and frowned. "Well, except that you sleep with a lot of women, and that's kind of whorish, but maybe she wouldn't mind—"

Her babbling trailed off abruptly as she spied Chase staring at her in wide eyed silence. "Um…so what was your plan again?" she asked weakly, as her face turned a bright shade of crimson.

Chase decided to completely ignore the awkwardness of the entire conversation and let her (and him) bow out of it gracefully. "I don't have a plan, except to diagnose this case, but I think you should go back to surgery."

"I just said I was," Master's replied, confused and a little defensive that he seemed to be pushing her to leave House's team. "And why are you trying to get rid of me?"

Chase shrugged. "I'm not. And, you didn't say you _were_ going back, you said it was your plan. Which means House might be right, and you're lying to yourself."

"Would it bother you if I did? Go back to surgery, I mean?"

She stared at him for a moment and there was a certain longing in her gaze that made Chase a little edgy. He'd always suspected she had a thing for him, but had never really pushed it to discover the truth. Now, it was staring him in the face and the only thing he could think of was; how did he put Pandora's secret back in the box before she actually said it out loud?

"Masters…" he started, unsure of what he was going to say, except maybe to tell her it was never going to happen. "Look, I'm sorry if you have certain…um…feelings…"

He was floundering and he knew it, but thankfully she cut him off.

"Forget I asked that. I'm not your type-I know that. I'm not beautiful and mysterious, like Thirteen. I'm quirky and some guys go for that, but…" She sighed. "I'm not good with people. I'm…" She paused as if searching for the right word. "Awkward. So, I guess it'd be better if I stick with what I _am _good at." And with that she firmly focused her attention back on the screen in front of them, doing her best to ignore the flaming heat in her cheeks as Chase continued to stare at her for several long moments.

Chase was relieved to let it go since he had nothing positive to say, but he felt she deserved at least some kind of explanation that didn't hurt her feelings. "Look, it has nothing to do with you, really. It's me." She rolled her eyes at the cliché line and he gave a small self-effacing smile. "I mean that. It _is_ me. I don't do well in relationships."

"But, you were married!"

"And look how that worked out."

"If Thirteen wanted a relationship, would you give it another try?"

He hesitated, but decided to tell her the truth, giving in to the urge to finally come clean with someone. "Look, maybe I _do_ have some feelings for her. But, I honestly don't see it going anywhere because we've both learned, the hard way, that dating a co-worker isn't such a great idea."

She frowned. "But you've dated like half the nursing staff! How can you say that?"

"I have_ not _dated half the nursing staff," he stated, huffing in irritation that his love life was such interesting fodder for the gossips. "Plus, I don't work with any of the nurses I've dated—at least not every day. It's different. And can we please drop the subject of my sex-life now?" He muttered as his eyes went back to the screen. "No masses," he said, clicking a few buttons on the keyboard. "Moving on to bone windows."

"Do you think people can change?" she suddenly asked.

Chase kept his gaze on the M.R.I. screen as he answered. "Yes, but not always in the ways you want."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and shot her a sideways glance. "My time here changed me in ways not everyone in my life thought was for the better."

"Were those people right?"

Chase thought back on the things he'd done since working with House. He'd killed a man working here. Yeah, the guy was a genocidal dictator, but still…Chase knew he'd lost something precious that day and he wasn't talking about his wife. He'd lost a part of himself.

"I think when you do change… it's not so simple to go back."

"Why?" Master's asked.

"Because once you've crossed a line, it's crossed. There_ is_ no going back," he finally said, very softly.

"I don't know," Master's replied, "look at Dr. Hadley. She's obviously changed—" Chase's snort cut off the rest of her words and she frowned. "What does that mean? She had a problem. Got help and now she's back. Something must have changed."

Chase wasn't sure he believed the whole rehab story, but at that moment he spotted something in Kendall's M.R.I. and the subject was forgotten. "There. Look at that…in the humerus," he said, pointing to the bone in the girl's arm.

Masters studied the abnormal shadow there. "It doesn't look like an infection."

"That's because it looks like cancer," Chase told her with a worried frown.

********HOUSE********

Later that night, they'd finally closed the case, but only after being forced to amputate the patient's arm so the cancer wouldn't spread. It was late and Thirteen was bone tired. She wanted nothing more than to head home, climb into her big, soft bed and conk out. She'd almost forgotten how exhausting working on House's team could be. The rest of the team had already left, or at least she'd thought so, until she stepped out of the office and spotted Chase standing by the elevator banks, chatting with a pretty blonde nurse. The woman was young and obviously flirting with him. Remy stood there for a moment, watching them as Chase flashed the girl a winning smile. She rolled her cat-like eyes and resisted the urge to gag as the woman leaned in, fawning over him as she put her hand on his arm and practically drooled all over his lab coat!

Chase didn't seem to mind though and Remy wondered if he'd be taking the woman home tonight. The thought was so disturbing, that she realized, with a start, that she was jealous. She didn't do jealous! The last time she'd felt anything even remotely this bad was when Eric had started dating that other blonde nurse after they'd broken up. It had hurt like hell. And, to Remy's surprise, imagining Chase with yet another blonde nurse bothered her almost as much! She didn't like the feeling, but it did make her finally acknowledge, (to herself at least) that she wanted Robert Chase. It may be all physical—maybe it was more. She honestly wasn't sure, but one thing she was sure of; she wanted it to be her that went home with him and jumped his sexy bones, not the clingy nurse he was chit chatting with so seductively. The elevator doors opened with a ding and Chase and the nurse stepped inside.

Remy took a step back so that he couldn't see her and waited for the doors to close. When he was safely gone, she stepped into the hallway again. She stood there for a moment, allowing for the insane urge to run after him to slowly subside. She was humming with the desire to kiss his lips and see if they were as soft as they looked.

Remy groaned aloud. This was terrible! "God, I need to get laid," she muttered to herself as she made her way to the elevators. She decided she needed to get out tonight and she knew just the place too. She'd taken House there once. It was perfect and she felt better almost immediately. If Remy couldn't have the man she wanted—well, she'd go find a woman instead…

******HOUSE******

Chase groaned when Stacie's (or was it Tracy's?) nails raked his back as he gave it to her harder, angling his hips so that he hit that sweet spot inside every woman that could wring a scream from her lips. He braced himself on one arm and grabbed the headboard with the other to provide his thrusts with the extra momentum he wanted. Within seconds, she was chanting his name like a prayer and Chase felt the rippling flutters inside her that let him know she had hit her climax. Her arms tightened around his back, clinging to him and he finally let himself go, losing all finesse as he pumped in and out of her, seeking his own release, now that his partner had gotten hers.

When it was over, he rolled off her and onto his back, panting from both the exertion of the sex and his orgasm. She followed after him, wrapping an arm around his waist as she laid her head on his sweaty chest. He closed his eyes and heaved a huge sigh. These were the moments he used to love with Allison, but hated now. The cuddling afterwards—for some reason, he just couldn't fake it; so, he removed himself by gently easing her off him.

"Let me up for just a moment, sweetheart, I've got to uh…" he gestured downwards, "clean up."

The blonde nurse gave a small nod and let him go. "Mmmm, okay. God, that was amazing…" she purred, giving him a lingering kiss on his lips before rolling over and curling up on her side like a contented kitten.

Chase glanced over at her laying there and a part of him felt sick for using this woman so shamelessly. He wanted to feel something—anything, but he just didn't. She was a nice girl, but she was just one more of the many nameless women he'd bedded since his divorce. He was damaged, and he knew it. His disastrous relationship with Cameron hadn't made him that way, it had simply put the cherry on an already fucked up sundae!

Thirteen's image flashed before his eyes and he felt a stirring of renewed desire. He sat up in bed, ran a hand over his face and mentally cursed his far too attractive co-worker's effect on his libido. Dammit! He'd hoped a romp with Stacie-Tracy-whatever her name was, would get her out of his head, but no, here she was, right back on his mind, tempting him.

How could that be when he'd gotten off only moments before?

It was too much. "I'll be right back," he whispered to his sleepy lover before he climbed out of bed, disposed of the used condom in a trashcan beside the bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower and the space he always needed after a casual hook up.

As he stepped under the hot spray of water, allowing it to wash off the smell of sex and sin, Chase wondered if he would he ever feel whole again. He wanted something real—he did, but at this point, he wasn't sure he was capable of that kind of emotion anymore.

********HOUSE*******

Remy crept out of the bed, biting back a curse when she stubbed her toe on the unfamiliar nightstand she'd missed in the darkened room. She gathered up her clothes, quickly and quietly before tiptoeing over to the bathroom to get dressed. She spared a small glance back to the rumpled bed, where the woman she'd picked up last night slept on and sighed in frustration. Meaningless sex had always been her go-to for a release of tension, but tonight had backfired on her big-time! The woman in bed just hadn't had the right equipment to truly satisfy her tonight.

Thirteen slipped inside the bathroom, flipped on the light and leaned against the door to gather herself back together. Dammit! She'd really hoped that getting it on with a woman would wipe him from her mind, but it hadn't. If anything, it had only made the ache worse. She wanted Chase; wanted him inside her-she'd felt so empty all night and even the introduction of some very creative sex toys hadn't filled the void.

Thirteen caught her reflection in the mirror and she stared back at her haggard appearance. Shit! She looked tired, not relaxed like she should after a good romp of some very decent sex. If anything she looked more high-strung than she had earlier that evening.

That wasn't good.

"You're so screwed," she sighed to her reflection.

Thirteen picked up her clothes and began to dress, hoping she could escape the apartment without the awkward 'after-casual-sex' conversation. As she dressed, she started to hum the old Rolling Stones tune 'You Can't Always Get What You Want', and it took a second for the implications of that to sink in and when it did-she sighed in frustration again. She didn't see a way to get what she wanted. That road led back to Chase, and Thirteen was bound and determined to never fall victim to an office romance-ever again.

She sat on the toilet and called for a taxi before sliding her boots on and zippering them up the sides. She splashed some cold water on her face before silently exiting the bathroom and the woman's (whose name she'd forgotten already) apartment without incident.

Once outside, she finally breathed normally again, that is, until it dawned on her that not only couldn't she have what she wanted-but she couldn't even get what she needed in random sex anymore.

"Oh yeah," she sighed, running a weary hand through her tangled hair. "I'm fucked."

And unfortunately, that was _not_ in a good way!

**********HOUSE*********

**Okay there's the next part-let me know-good or bad? I'm trying to keep the UST on high alert. Did I succeed? Thanks again for the fedback. It means a lot. *smiles happily***


End file.
